Conventional biometric monitoring devices often include electrical contacts that are placed in contact with skin of a user and monitor a bioelectrical signal using the electrical contacts. However, coupling of the electrical contacts to the user (e.g., using adhesives or straps) can not only constrain motion of the user, but can produce noise in response to any motions of the user. Furthermore, motion in conventional devices can result in interference and/or interruptions of a signal, contributing to periods wherein extracting information from received signals is difficult or near-impossible. In particular, extraction of an Electrocardiograph (ECG) parameter (e.g., beat parameter, heart rate parameter, R-R interval parameter) from signals generated by a biometric monitoring device is problematic when the user is in motion and/or signals are acquired from a position far from the heart of the user. Other limitations of conventional biometric monitoring devices include one or more of: involvement of single-use electrodes, involvement of a single set of electrodes targeting a single body location, use of adhesives for electrode placement, contributions to user discomfort, and other deficiencies.
There is thus a need in the biometric device field to create a new and useful method and system for measuring heart beat parameters. This invention provides such a new and useful method and system.